Her Loving Soldiers
by nobodD
Summary: An experimental oneshot, featuring Honoka and the Soldier Game trio. August 3rd is Honoka's birthday! Cheers!


**Honoka x Soldier Game trio, requested by lychee-ran.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

"May I?"

She didn't have to ask, as she already knew what the answer was going to be. She also knew that it would sometimes upset her partner that she would even ask. But she would ask anyway. Sonoda Umi loved her partner deeply, and wanted to make sure had permission before doing almost anything. And with a nod from her partner, (a very cute one, Umi might add) she got the permission she wanted.

Umi adjusted herself on the couch, straddling her partner. She gently placed her lips upon her partner's, bringing her hands to her partner's shoulder s to keep herself steady. She felt hands wrap around her waist right away, bringing the two as close together as possible. She was expecting the move, yet a surprised sound still escaped her lips anyway.

As the kiss continued, Umi slipped her hands underneath her partner's shirt. She was once again blessed with the feeling of that perfect skin on her fingers, and she did well to savor the feeling as she ran her hands all around her partner's body. At the same time she felt one of her partner's hands running through her blue hair, while the other was gently massaging one of her thighs.

They both did their best to make the kiss last as long as possible, but eventually the need for air forced them to stop. They separated, panting heavily as their bodies tried to recover. Their faces were still close, so their labored breaths tickled the other's face. The entire time, Umi's brown eyes were lovingly held by brilliant blue. Her partner was the first to break the silence.

"Umi-chan…" her ginger partner breathed, gentle voice slightly strained from being a little lightheaded.

"Honoka…" she responded, her heart fluttering from their whispered exchange.

As far along into a dream-like trance as they were, they were still aware of a faint clicking sound. Both turned to look at the front door as two familiar girls walked through.

"We're home," the tall blond announced.

"Welcome home, Eli, Maki," Honoka greeted the newcomers.

"Ah, Umi, you're here already," Maki said as she noticed the two on the couch.

"Yes. The meeting finished ahead of schedule, so I decided to come home early," Umi explained.

"What about you two? How did the talent scouting go?" Honoka asked.

"It went okay," Maki answered. "We can go over everything during dinner, though."

"Speaking of which, would you like to help me with dinner?" Eli asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," Honoka answered almost immediately.

Eli smiled before heading off in the direction of the kitchen. Knowing her time was up, Umi finally removed herself from Honoka. Honoka stood up from the couch and did a little stretch. Rather than walking toward the kitchen after Eli, she made her way to Maki. The redhead had just finished placing her and Eli's shoes neatly off to the side when she noticed Honoka approaching her. Maybe before, Maki would have tried to hide the smile that started forming on her face. But she knew better, and instead let it show completely. Maki was rewarded by the most radiant smile she had ever seen, and had the pleasure of seeing every day. But the smile only lasted a short while before it was interrupted by their lips meeting, a kiss that Maki was very quick to reciprocate. She looked forward to being welcomed home by a kiss from the lovely ginger, as that alone made her hard work every day worth it. Of course, that's not to mention any amount of quality time they got to spend at home afterwards.

The only downside was that the kiss never lasted long enough for Maki. Though it was mostly her wanting to be greedy and never wanting the kiss to end (of course she would never admit that out loud). Still, she knew Honoka had to go help Eli with dinner. She smiled and nodded to Honoka, who was waiting for Maki's permission to go. Maki continued to smile as she watched Honoka walk down the hall toward the kitchen. The ginger had figured out very quickly how much a _welcome home_ kiss meant to the younger girl. Since then, Honoka made it a point to make sure Maki was completely satisfied with the kiss before separating. It was such a meaningful gesture that made the redhead smile every time she thought of it.

"You were a little jealous, weren't you?" Umi's question had brought Maki out of her thoughts. Maki looked to see Umi had made her way over and was now next to her.

"You mean of you and Honoka?" Maki shook her head. "I wasn't jealous. Just a little hurt that you would start without me and Eli."

Umi chuckled. "I'm sorry."

And to prove it, Umi pulled Maki in and gave her a gentle kiss. Similar to Honoka, Umi wrapped her arms around Maki and held the younger girl tightly. Their lips parted after a little while, and Umi smiled down at Maki.

"Welcome home, Maki."

The redhead giggled. While nothing could ever replace the ginger's greeting kisses, Umi's and Eli's were nice in their own ways. And she loved the three all the same.

"How about you and I spend some quality time together before dinner?" Maki suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing."

They exchanged knowing smiles before making their way toward the couch, hand in hand.

* * *

At first, Eli and Honoka had worked diligently in preparing dinner for the four of them. They allowed themselves no distractions, putting all of their focus into their task. They worked quickly and efficiently, preparing all the food they needed to in about ten minutes. All that was left now was to wait long enough for the pot on the stove to finish, and dinner will be ready. Of course, Eli wasn't going to waste all of the extra time that they now had. She planned on taking full advantage.

And with her body firmly pressed against Honoka's while sandwiching the ginger against the wall, Eli was doing exactly that. In contrast to Umi's slower and gentler touches, Eli was more aggressive in her movements. Her hands were not at all shy about touching Honoka's sensitive spots, while her right leg was conveniently placed between Honoka's to further stimulate the ginger. The only thing that kept Honoka from becoming a noisy mess was Eli's lips completely capturing her own. Eli was for all purposes dominating Honoka, and the ginger had absolutely no complaints about it.

Eli took a moment to appreciate her work. Honoka's top was a mess and she was panting heavily. With half-lidded eyes, Honoka's expression was all but begging Eli to continue her assault, and Eli hungrily licked her lips as she considered it. But just as she was about to commit, Honoka held up a hand to stop her.

"Eli-chan… the food…" she said between breaths.

"Can't I just have you for dinner?"

"Eli-chan…" Honoka whined.

Eli chuckled. "Alright, alright."

She got one more kiss out of Honoka before finally releasing the ginger. While Honoka took a few moments to recompose herself, Eli took the pot off the stove. She removed the lid and let the aroma fill her nose, judging it with critical senses.

"Perfect," she hummed, satisfied. She dipped a small dish in to bring out some of the liquid. "Want a taste?"

Honoka nodded and walked up to Eli. Instead of taking the dish from the blond, Honoka tucked herself under Eli's free arm and hugged her from the side. Honoka knew Eli enjoyed this kind of affection as much as she enjoyed turning Honoka into a love-hungry mess. And as if confirming Honoka's assumption, Eli brought the small dish to Honoka's lips.

"Wonderful," Honoka sighed happily.

Eli smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Come on, let's bring out the food."

They shared one last kiss before they took the food they prepared and brought it out of the kitchen. As they reached the dining room, they found Umi and Maki already seated and waiting. Both were still in their work clothes from earlier.

"Ah, there you two are," Maki said as she noticed them first.

"Sorry, did we keep you waiting long?" Honoka asked.

Umi shook her head. "We figured it would take a little extra time to finish preparing the food. We only just sat down ourselves."

"So, you had some nice time together then?" Eli asked with a smirk.

"Y-yeah…" Maki admitted, knowing they couldn't hide it at this point.

Honoka smiled. "I'm glad you two are getting along better."

Umi and Maki relaxed at those words, but they along with Eli also felt the tiniest hint of guilt. Through an interesting series of conditions, the three of them had revealed their strong feelings for Honoka to each other. And when trying to win over Honoka from the others didn't work, the three had agreed to confront the ginger together and gain a straight answer. Unexpectedly, or maybe expected, Honoka had accepted all three of their feelings. While none of them wanted to share their crush their other two, Honoka wanted them to make it work.

It wasn't an easy process. Umi, Eli, and Maki would fight or compete with each other for Honoka all the time. But with a lot of effort from Honoka, the three slowly learned to get along with each other in their unique situation. And with even more help from Honoka, the three started growing feelings for each other. Of course, their love for the ginger was the greatest.

It was also lucky for them that they did start getting along when they did. By the time they did, all four of them had graduated from high school. As expected, Honoka was happy as a school idol, and wanted to continue on. Of course Umi, Eli, and Maki followed in Honoka's decision. But as for the others from Muse, they decided on different paths after high school. They still got to see the others from time to time, but with how their own lives turned out, they had less and less free time to see their old friends.

"Hey, what did I say?" Honoka asked her girlfriends, noticing their silence and particular looks they had.

"Sorry," the three apologized in unison.

A bit to their surprise, Honoka giggled. "Come on, smile girls! And let's get started on dinner."

* * *

Dinner passed as it normally did in their house. They went around talking about how their days went. Normally it would be all four that would go. However, today was Honoka's day off, a rare occurrence for one of the most popular idols in the world. Today she got to enjoy time to herself, and didn't have anything interesting to contribute for this dinner. Instead, she was eager to hear how her girlfriends, and her staff for their new idol company, days went.

Umi's turn went fairly quickly. She was the choreographer of the company, both for Honoka and the idols their company recruits, as well as manager of the aspiring idols. Though, the idols that were currently under their employment were also given the day off, as Umi's schedule for the day consisted of a few meetings that were expected to last until late afternoon, and Umi wouldn't have been able to go handle any of their idols' events alongside having those meetings. Her final meeting of the day was with a group of sponsors, which as she mentioned actually ended early. She finished by mentioning the important details from the meetings.

Eli was the fitness trainer for the company, as well Honoka's personal manager for her idol career. Eli's day consisted of tryouts, or what they sometimes say is talent scouting. It was something that Umi, Eli, and Maki all helped with. It was something they agreed was the best way at picking out girls with the potential to be world-class idols in their futures, as they had reached that mark together as four. As expected, Eli's job for these tryouts is to test the girls' physical condition. Tryouts last a couple of days, and each day Eli puts the girls through a couple of exercise, both to test endurance a bit as well as warm them up for the rest of their tryouts. Eli gave her assessment of the girls that attended this time, and mentioned who she thought they should keep their eyes on during the choreographed exercise Umi would be in charge of the next day.

Maki was the song writer and vocal coach of the company. Her day consisted of tryouts with Eli. While Eli worked with some of the girls in warmup exercises, Maki had them go through a few exercises of her own. First, she had them sing solo while she played a melody on the piano. This was the longest portion of the first day of tryouts, which is why Eli had the girls waiting do some simple vocal warmups. After all the girls had a chance to sing to Maki solo, the pianist broke them up into small groups and had them sing together. All the groups sang the same song for this exercise, like they all sang the same song for the solo. As it was the first day, Maki's intention was to get them to start thinking more critically of their singing, both solo and in groups. It wasn't until the third day and onward that Maki would really start to judge their abilities. Like Eli, Maki gave her first impressions of the girls.

Dinner had finished shortly after they were done going over their days. To speed things up and get to the part of the night they were all looking forward to, all four of them helped with cleaning up after dinner. After they were finished, Umi, Eli, and Maki took turns washing up in the shower and changing out of their work clothes into their nightgowns. Eli was the first to finish her nighttime prep, and promptly went to once again aggressively attack Honoka's lips. Umi was next to enter the room, joining the two who were already on the bed. Eli was straddling Honoka, but moved off to the side so Umi could join in. They were now sitting on each side of Honoka. It was Umi's turn to kiss Honoka, while Eli's hands gave the rest of Honoka's body some attention. As much as the two wanted to go further with Honoka, they did their best to stimulate Honoka only so far.

The reason they held back was the redhead who had just walked into the room. They both stopped what they were doing, admiring Honoka's expression as they did so. Maki took that as her cue to start. She climbed onto Honoka and began working on the ginger's soft lips. To Honoka, Eli was very aggressive with their relationship, while Umi was very gentle with theirs. And Maki was an affection balance between the two.

At times, Maki was being very gentle with Honoka. Then when she got just the right reaction from the ginger, usually in the form of an almost inaudible gasp, a switch would flip within Maki. Like their blond and blue-haired companions, Maki knew all Honoka's sweet spots. But being the skilled musician she was, Maki's touch was just a tiny bit better, and enough to drive Honoka crazy. An excited sound escaped Honoka, and now Maki was over the edge as well. She forced Honoka onto her back as she continued her greedy assault. She tried to be as greedy as possible, because she knew Honoka's little cry wasn't muffled. And on cue, she heard the sound of Umi and Eli joining in. Maki respectfully, though a bit unwillingly, shifted off Honoka so all three had equal access of the ginger's body.

As they've done for years now, they continued to worship Honoka together until it was too much for the ginger. They gave the exhausted girl some time to rest and recover, kissing each other in the meantime. Once Honoka felt she was good enough to go, they began their nightly ritual as four, showing the love for each other that has brought them so far.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

 **August 3rd is Honoka's birthday! It's getting late though, and I was honestly worried I wasn't going to be able to finish this on time. Thankfully it didn't come to that. Anyway, show some love for the girl who made Muse possible (heart).**

 **Alright, so about this story. On one of my recent oneshots, lychee-ran had asked if I could do a story of this… ot4? I don't know what to call it but you get what I'm saying X3 Anyway, while I did want to try it, I wasn't planning on writing this 4-way so soon. I was actually going to write another pairing as my next oneshot, but then I realized Honoka's birthday was soon. So guess what got worked on as soon as I finished my last AUP update? X3**

 **Honestly though, this was really fun to work on. The only thing I had going into this was a mental image of Honoka sitting like a queen with the SG girls surrounding her in typical harem-style and showering her in affection. Everything evolved from that.**

 **Not sure if you could tell, but I was trying something different with my writing in this one as well. As a personal critique, I notice I don't do descriptive sections very well in stories. If anything I do decent descriptions at the start of stories, and then once dialogue starts it all just falls apart X3 So for this, I tried hard to use a lot of description for the story telling. Let me know your thoughts on that, if you would be so kind.**

 **I'm not sure if my next update will be the original oneshot I wanted to work on or the next AUP update, but either way I hope to see you again soon~**


End file.
